


A Drunken Distraction

by Liz_87



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_87/pseuds/Liz_87
Summary: An AU take on the party in series 2, episode 2.
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Charlie once again glanced over at where Duffy stood lent against the doorframe staring into space, her wine glass held idlely in her hand. He'd hoped that the party would cheer her up or at the very least offer her a distraction from the events of the shift they'd all just finished. Coming face to face with her attacker in crash had been a hell of a shock for her. He'd wanted to send her home but she'd insisted on staying, saying she didn't want to miss the party, that she'd even bought a new dress specially, but now with the party in full swing she looked utterly forlorn and lost.

Unable to bare it any longer Charlie walked over to her, being careful not to startle her as he approached. "Hey, you OK?" He asked once he'd attracted her attention.

Duffy quickly nodded but then sighed and almost imperceptibly shrugged her shoulders, her eyes looking down at her feet, unable to meet his gaze.

"I don't know about you but I need another drink. Fancy trying some of Ted's cider with me?"

Duffy slowly looked back up at Charlie, an eyebrow raised and a tiny smile pulling at the corners of her lips. "Yeh, alright."

Turning towards the windows they walked across the room, Charlie's hand moved to rest on the small of her back but he stopped just short leaving it hanging awkwardly in midair. Reaching the cider keg they realised that Ted had wandered off, leaving people to help themselves. Charlie picked up two cups and poured some cider into them before handing one to Duffy.

Peering into the cup Duffy frowned. "Why is mine only half full?"

"In case you don't like it." Charlie replied weakly.

"You think I can't handle my drink!" She accused with a smirk.

"Well..." He smirked back at her.

She glared at him in response but a grin was pulling at the corners of her mouth. She toasted Charlie with her cup before taking a large gulp, pulling a smug face at Charlie after she swallowed. "Your turn." She challenged.

Charlie chuckled as he brought his cup to his lips. He was glad to see that her mood seemed to be improving. He caught her gaze with his own before proceeding to drink his cup full of cider in one go.

"Impressive." She remarked and then downed her own drink. 

After a couple more drinks Duffy decided she was bored of standing up so slid down to sit on the floor, giggling as she reached out and pulled Charlie down with her. 

Taken by surprise Charlie narrowly avoided toppling into Duffy as he landed on the floor, the pair of them sniggering like schoolkids. Reaching up to the keg Charlie refilled their cups.

"This was a fun idea." Duffy told him, her voice beginning to slur slightly. 

"I'm just glad to see you smiling again." He replied. 

After he'd finished his drink Charlie reached up to refill it once more but all that came out was frothy air. "Um... Duffy..." 

Duffy turned from where she'd been absentmindedly staring into space. "What is it?" She hiccuped, causing Charlie to laugh at her. 

His facial expression turned grave. "The cider's all gone."

"What?" Duffy turned to look up. "Ah... Oops!" She giggled.

Charlie chuckled as he slowly dragged himself to his feet, wobbling slightly as he bent to grab her hand. "Right, up we get..!" He remarked with a flourish whilst helping her to her feet once more. 

"Where are we going?" Duffy asked as he led her across the room, her heart skipping a beat when he didn't immediately let go of her hand as they tried to make their way through the crowd of people.

"We need more alcohol!" He declared with a grin.

"Do we?" She questioned. The room was already tilting slightly from the several cups of cider she'd drunk.

"After the few weeks I've had lately I'm nowhere near drunk enough yet." He reasoned, though the fact he stumbled slightly over his words seemed to imply otherwise.

Reaching the doorway where Charlie had first suggested they have a drink together, they paused. Duffy glanced through into the other room and had an idea. She turned to face Charlie and placed her hand on his chest. "Wait here." She grinned. 

Charlie smirked and lent against the wall as Duffy moved away, a tad unsteady in her heels. Charlie couldn't help but notice the way her bottom wiggled as she walked. Unable to look away he continued to watch as she suddenly stopped and took a quick look around her before bending over to pick something up from the coffee table, his eyes going out on stalks as she did so.

He was so preoccupied that he almost didn't notice that she'd turned around and was making her way back over towards him. He blushed and looked down.

"Ta da!" She declared with a giggle as she stood in front of him once more.

Looking up he saw she held a half full bottle of vodka and two shot glasses in her hands. "Where did you get that?" He asked, astonished yet impressed.

"Its Kuba's." She explained. "Now come on before he notices!" She giggled.

Charlie held out his arm and she linked hers through it. After a few moments of aimless jostling from the large number of people crammed into the flat they found themselves by the front door. He pushed the door open and they headed outside.

They staggered the few steps to the wall of the balcony and slumped onto the floor next to it. Charlie reached into his pocket and lit a cigarette.

Duffy watched him intently as he smoked, he didn't speak but she could see in his eyes that something was bothering him. Grabbing the bottle she poured herself a shot and knocked it back before speaking.

"Do you miss her?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Charlie looked shocked at the question. He also took a shot before answering. "No..! Maybe... Oh I don't know!" He sighed and drank another shot. "She didn't even say goodbye, not properly. Just left a note."

Without thinking Duffy placed her hand on his thigh and leaned closer. "She's an idiot." Duffy told him softly.

Their eyes met and they felt themselves being drawn towards each other but moments before their lips met Charlie panicked and pulled away, quickly grabbing the bottle and pouring himself another drink, trying to look anywhere but at her, willing himself not to think about how inviting her lips had looked nor the way her dress had ridden up her thighs as she sat on the floor next to him. It wasn't right to think about her like that he reminded himself sternly. 

Butterflies erupted in Duffy's stomach - he'd been about to kiss her! Something had stopped him however. She picked up the bottle that Charlie had placed back down on the ground. She was about to refill her glass but changed her mind, instead bringing the bottle to her lips and swallowing a large mouthful. Placing the bottle back down she reached out for the cigarettes that lay in Charlie's lap, casually trailing her hand across his crotch as she did so, being careful to make it appear accidental. She then lit a cigarette, took a drag on it and slowly blew out the smoke.

Charlie grabbed the bottle once more and knocked back a couple of mouthfuls, in the hope that the burning in his throat as he swallowed would drown out the sensations that raced through his body at her touch. He forced himself to meet her eye. "I thought you were against smoking?" He asked, stumbling slightly over his words. 

"You do it, why shouldn't I?" She replied, waving the cigarette dismissively. 

Charlie sighed "Coz it helps." He muttered. Picking up on her tone he shook his head. "It's not cool though Duffy."

"You think I'm just a kid don't you?" She huffed, rolling her eyes. 

"I never said that." He countered. 

She took a final, long drag on the cigarette before stubbing it out on the concrete. "Show me you don't think of me like that." She smirked, blowing the smoke out slowly and seductively as she turned to face him.

Charlie swallowed hard as he stared into Duffy's beautiful green eyes. She ran her tongue along her bottom lip before sliding her hand around the back of his neck, bringing his lips to meet hers.

He wound his fingers through her hair as he pulled her closer. She stumbled slightly, letting out a drunken giggle, before shifting her leg to sit straddled across his lap, her arms around his shoulders.

Charlie ran his hands down her body, stopping briefly to grope her breasts, delighted at the moan of pleasure Duffy let out against his lips as he did so. Travelling further down his hands came to rest on her hips, grasping them lightly as he pulled her closer, allowing her to feel exactly how much she was turning him on.

His hands moved to grope her bottom as she began to grind her hips against his. She gasped in his ear as he nibbled at her collarbone.

Duffy ran her fingers through Charlie's hair as they kissed frantically. She felt his hands sneak up under her dress.

"Can I take you home?" He mumbled against her lips between kisses, his fingertips grazing the edge of her knickers.

"I'd like that." She replied as she broke the kiss and climbed out of his lap, stumbling slightly as she stood up.

Duffy lent against the wall as she watched Charlie scramble to his feet. Stepping towards her he ran his hand over her hip and kissed her once more. He took hold of her hand and they descended the stairs. Reaching the road he allowed Duffy to take the lead, as he didn't know the route to her flat from here.

They'd only made it a few metres up the street before Duffy stopped, distracted by Charlie's hand which was attempting to work its way back under the hem of her dress. She turned to admonish him but instead found herself kissing him once more, her hands wrapping around his shoulders to pull him closer.

Neither was sure how long had passed when suddenly they were interrupted by a loud tutting noise. Reluctantly ending the kiss Duffy glanced across the road where she saw two old ladies stood, arms crossed with disapproving looks on their faces, glaring at them. Her cheeks burned as she looked back at Charlie. She bit her lip and struggled not to laugh as he merely shrugged in response, a big grin on his face.

"They're just jealous. Fancy giving them something to get really grumpy about?" He smirked, waggling his eyebrows at her.

"What did you..?" Her words were cut off by her squeal as he grasped her by the waist and hoisted her up over his shoulder. Giggling, she was vaguely aware of her dress flying up as Charlie playfully slapped her bottom, but she was too consumed with her vain attempts to prevent herself from falling out the top of her dress now that she was upside down. She squeezed her eyes shut as she squealed and wriggled in his hold, demanding inbetween giggles that he put her back down immediately.

Charlie managed to stagger a couple of steps forward but Duffy's constant movement in his arms was further unsettling his already wobbly balance. Relenting he lowered her back to the ground but her heel slipped on the pavement. Unable to stop herself toppling backwards Duffy grabbed out for Charlie's shirt, pulling him with her as she tumbled into a flowerbed. 

Realising he had no choice but to accept the inevitable Charlie allowed himself to fall forwards before landing with his face pressed up against Duffy's chest. Lifting his head a fraction he ran his tongue along the skin exposed by the neckline of her dress, grinning wickedly at the giggly moan she let out in response. 

Briefly forgetting their current location Charlie moved his hand so his fingers could tug at the dress, revealing more of her bra. Duffy moaned as he began to nibble at her skin, lost in the sensations before the realisation hit her. She nudged her knee against Charlie's thigh causing him to look up at her, confusion filling his features.

"Will you st..? Mmm... You're going to get us arrested!" She hissed, attempting to glare at him but failing as they both once again broke up into giggles.

It took several moments for the pair of them to compose themselves but once they did Charlie sighed as he reluctantly moved so they could both stand up once more.

Catching sight of Charlie's pouting expression Duffy giggled and leant closer to whisper in his ear.

"My flat is only just around the corner. We would have been there by now if you hadn't decided to faff around!" She remarked, rolling her eyes as she took hold of his hand and led him in the right direction.

Moving closer Charlie squeezed her bottom with his free hand and kissed her neck before murmuring in her ear.

"Its not my fault that you're such a distracting influence!"

A few minutes later they finally arrived at the door to the flat block where Duffy lived. Searching through her handbag she attempted to locate her keys, a task made trickier by the fact that Charlie's hands were roaming everywhere again.

"Will you..? Aha!" She held up the keys triumphantly. She cursed under her breath as it took her three attempts to get the key into the lock and open the door. She sighed dramatically as she remembered the two flights of stairs they now had to climb to reach her flat.

Thankfully they managed to reach her flat door having only stumbled a couple of times on the stairs and after two attempts Duffy flung open the door.

"Home sweet home!" She declared with a giggle.

"Very nice, do I get the guided tour?" Charlie smirked as he closed the door behind them.

Duffy composed her features into her best attempt at a serious expression. She took hold of Charlie's hand and began to lead him into the main room.

"Well if you'd like to follow me sir I'll show you the highlights..." She remarked before walking straight across the room and pushing open her bedroom door. "Oh it appears we've reached our destination already!" She giggled as she flopped onto the bed pulling Charlie down with her as she did so.

Duffy began to unbutton Charlie's shirt as she felt his hands slip under her dress and begin to tug at her knickers. She ran her hands up his chest and around his shoulders, her fingers playing with his curly hair. She let out a moan of satisfied pleasure, feeling herself growing wet, as his fingers began to explore her intimately. All her thoughts of being nervous or afraid instantly vanished under his gentle, expert touch.

Charlie gasped as Duffy undid his belt, her fingers brushing against his hardened cock as she did so. She looked so beautiful laid on the bed beneath him, her red hair fanned out around her face, a delicate blush colouring her pale skin. So innocent and yet... He groaned as she grasped hold of his cock and began to slide her hand up and down.

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, desperately searching.

Seeing the look on his face Duffy giggled. "Top drawer." She told him.

He reached over and grabbed what he needed before lowering himself down towards her and slowly entering her, being as gentle as he could. "Sorry." He mumbled stroking her cheek as she winced slightly.

"Its ok. You're just very big." She gasped.

"You OK?" He asked.

"Yeh." She pulled him down towards her, her lips seeking his once more.

He tried to take things slow and be gentle with her but their inebriated state soon put paid to that. Their tongues dueled and hands roamed as they both sought to satisfy their desires. He pulled down the straps of her dress, his fingers teasing at her nipples. The moan that slipped from her lips was almost enough to send him over the edge completely.

Moments later he felt her clench around his cock, her moans growing louder as she hit her climax, her eyes closed, her head thrown back against the duvet. He thrust deeply into her one last time as he came.

They lay in each others arms regaining their breath for several moments. Charlie lifted his head and kissed her lips. "That was amazing."

Duffy nodded sleepily as she shifted herself to cuddle into his arms, pulling the duvet over with her as she did so. "Thank you for understanding." She mumbled as they both fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Megan looked up as she heard the door of the lecture theatre creak open and footsteps travel down the steps towards her. "Charlie! At last!"

Charlie glared at Megan, as he took his seat.

"You got the young lady home OK I take it?" She whispered sarcastically.

"Yeah, 'course." He turned to look at the screen, hoping that would be the end of the discussion on that topic. He should have known better than that however. 

"You thought no one had seen the pair of you leaving the party giggling like children didn't you?" She continued. 

"Well, I, um..." Charlie sunk further into his seat. His head hurt far too much to be dealing with this right now! 

"Please tell me you didn't Charlie!" She pleaded. 

"Didn't what?" He said, as he continued to keep his eyes on the screen.

"You, a bottle of vodka and young Duffy." Megan elaborated. 

"And cider." He added.

"Oh so that's what happened to that was it? Ted did wonder how it had disappeared so quickly."

"Yeah, well." He shrugged. 

"What were you thinking Charlie? She's just a kid for Christ's sake!"

Charlie sighed, and ignored her.

"Was it some kind of rebound fling to get over Baz?"

Charlie folded his arms and glared at her.

Megan shook her head at him, clearly disgusted at his behaviour and seeming lack of remorse. "We'll continue this outside!" She hissed. 

Charlie sighed. He could really do without a lecture from Megan. 

They watched the film in awkward silence until a particular scene caused Megan to give Charlie a pointed look.

"Yes, yes, we used them." He rolled his eyes as he saw condoms on the screen.

"I suppose we should be thankful for small mercies at least." She muttered sarcastically. 

Charlie huffed, and folded his arms.

"Seems you're learning slowly though you're still an idiot!" She remarked. 

"How, hmm?" He suddenly realised what she was implying. "It's got nothing to do with Baz!"

"Like hell it hasn't!" She forgot to whisper and got shushed by the people behind them. She huffed, glared at Charlie and focused back on the film.

"Just leave it Megan." He begged. 

They watched the rest of the film in silence. Megan occasionally gave Charlie dirty looks but said nothing further. As soon as they were outside, however, she turned on him.

"What the hell has gotten into you Charlie? Baz dumps you so you get drunk and hit on the nearest pretty young girl? She's a child!"

"She's not a child Megan!" He argued. 

Megan scoffed, unconvinced.

"Give it a rest Megan." Charlie sighed, rolling his eyes. 

"You're only defensive because you know you did something stupid!"

"Stupid?" He pulled a face. "We were drunk, it doesn't mean it was stupid."

"I'm not sure Ewart will see it that way when he finds out his charge nurse slept with one of the junior nurses."

"She's a Senior Staff Nurse Megan, hardly just a Junior Nurse." He retorted. 

"Regardless of her job title a drunken one night stand with someone who works for you isn't exactly a clever thing to do!"

"You're just pissed off because it's Duffy." He shot back. 

"She's been through enough without being used by you as a way to prove your manhood!" Her voice was rising fast. 

"It wasn't like that at all! She came onto me!" He attempted to defend his actions despite knowing it was a pointless exercise with Megan. 

"And you just couldn't say no could you?" She retorted sarcastically.

"Not to her no!"

"Because you weren't using your brain. At least not the one between your ears!"

"Pfft."

"I honestly thought you were better than that Charlie."

"It just happened." 

"And is it going to 'just happen' again? Or have you simply discarded her now you've gotten what you wanted from her?"

"We didn't get the chance to talk." He admitted quietly. 

Megan looked at him aghast. "I hope you at least waited until she was awake before you ran out the door?"

"Um..." Charlie looked at her meekly.

"So you left her to wake up naked and alone in a strange bed? Charming!"

"We went to hers. And I left a note. She knew I had to be here this afternoon." He explained, hoping to get Megan to understand and calm down. 

"Well aren't you the gentleman?" She mocked. "You need to have a good long think about what you want from this before you go and speak to her. Don't even think about messing her about any more than you already have!"

"I didn't want her thinking it was just..."

"Do you honestly think either of you is capable of having a stable relationship right now?" Megan asked gently.

"She needs someone."

"Not in that way she doesn't. She needs a friend. Someone she can trust."

"I know that, I know. But, things just, well... She was there when I needed someone too." He pointed out. 

"You need to be honest with her. Try to let her down gently and not break her heart though."

"I like her a lot." He admitted shyly. 

Megan sighed. "I know you do. And I'm pretty sure she likes you too but this isn't the right time for either of you." 

Charlie sighed. "I'm sorry." 

Megan gave him a look. "I'm not the one you should be apologising to." She turned him around and patted him on the shoulder. "Off you go." As he started to walk away she added. "Young Duffy better not be in tears when I see her later or you and I will have further words!" She threatened. 

"Yes Megan!" He grumbled as he set off back towards his car. He sighed. He decided there and then that he was never going to get drunk with Duffy ever again!


End file.
